Voice in my Head Power in my Soul Love in my Heart
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Dean is not only Michael's vessel, but also that of another being. Warnings: slash, het, blasphemy. Spoilers for season five. Unbeta'ed, Chapter 01 rewritten. Complete, but sequels will follow.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Voices in my Head, Power in my Soul, Love in my Heart

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Supernatural

Warnings: slash, het, **blasphemy** (not meant to offend anyone!)

Pairings: Michael/Raphael, John/Mary, Sam/Jess, Lucifer/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Dean is not only Michael's vessel, but also that of another being.

Disclaimer: The show and its characters don't belong to me. The idea of Dean as this particular vessel came from my brain (I haven't read anything similar yet).

Spoilers: for Season five.

AN: Do not read if you are religious and can't stand the mad writing of a slash-fangirl. Flames will be immediately deleted and go by unrecognized. 

**Chapter 01**

The glow was blinding.

Demons, humans and angels alike were blinded by the purity and beauty of it, even miles away the glow was penetrating all senses.

Forced to avert the eyes Sam looked at his big brother lying motionless on the floor between the now manifested forms of Lucifer and Michael. Adam stood next to him and, like the frightened child he still was, held Sam's hand clutched in his own, borrowing strength and warmth from his older brother.

The final battle between Lucifer and Michael had gone down differently than anyone would have ever believed.

Instead of fighting till death both Archangels had stopped when the form of Dean Winchester had blocked their paths and that of their vessels, his baby brothers Sam and Adam.

_Flashback_

"_Stop! Leave my brothers out of this!" Dean shouted, angry that he felt so weak and powerless to stop them from using his family._

_Lucifer smirked, "What do you think you are doing, Dean Winchester?"_

"_Dean, you cannot stop this battle. It was predestined to take place between us, here and now." Michael told him gently._

_Dean shook his head viciously, "NO! You fuckers won't hurt my family! If you want to kill each other go somewhere where you are alone and as far away from us as possible!" _

_His words didn't reach them as both, Michael and Lucifer, readied their swords and went back into their battle stances. Dean looked on helpless as his brothers' bodies were controlled and sent to certain death. Not able to take it anymore Dean jumped forward and... felt a piercing pain before darkness close in on him. _

_The last thing Dean was aware of was a voice in his head telling him that he was now safe and the blackness enveloping him, freeing him from responsibility, pain and the burden his life had become._

* * *

><p><em>Sam was shocked. <em>

_He could still feel the impact of Dean's body on his sword. The way the air rushed from his lungs when he saw Dean place himself between the two fighting angels, not caring for his own safety as long as his brothers were unharmed, all those things would be forever be branded into his memory. 'And his eyes... God, the desperation and love...'_

_The scream that left his throat as he watched Dean fall sideways, just now seeing Michael's sword piercing his body as well, was terrifying in itself. The grief, horror and pain allowed Sam to take back the control of his body. Using his concentration Sam somehow managed to eject Lucifer from his body just as Adam seemed to shake himself free from Michael's control._

_Most surprising was that the Archangels didn't vanish, but manifested themselves in a way Sam hadn't thought possible._

_Michael, with the blue eyes and blond hair towering over the black haired and red eyed shorter, but not less impressive and beautiful, Lucifer. Their features were chiselled and smooth while their bodies looked honed, dressed in white robes. They were breathtaking._

_Freeing himself from the trance he seemed to have fallen into, Sam ran towards his brothers. Just as he went to his knees to take a look at Dean, Adam was next to him. With trembling hands Sam reached out, to feel for a pulse on his big brother. When he wasn't able to find one Sam startled himself with the sob that tore from his throat. When he heard a similar sound from his right side he looked over and saw Adam weeping brokenly. Grabbing his hand to show they were together and had at least each other Sam stood up and they turned to face the two monsters that had caused their family so much pain and grief. _

_Suddenly the earth shook and broke away beneath their feet. _

_But instead of falling, Sam felt himself floating. A current ran through him when he felt a presence touch his mind while a blinding light enveloped them._

* * *

><p><em>Castiel blinked in confusion. One minute he had been dead, mourning the loss of chance to help Dean and find God, and the next moment he found himself standing in Heaven, or more precisely in front of God's throne.<em>

"_Castiel!" Sam ran forward and enveloped the startled angel in a relieved embrace. "Are you alright? I thought you died! I'm sorry, that I wasn't able to stop him..."_

_Slowly pulling back from the strange but comforting embrace Cas replied, "Sam, it is good to see you. What happened? Where are Lucifer and Michael?"_

"_They left us..." Adam finally stepped forward to join them. "Dean, he... he interfered and..." The youngest Winchester swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears for a brother he had only known such a short time. "They started their battle, but Dean jumped between them... Michael didn't see him until it was too late." Tears trailed down Adam's face, "He didn't want to hurt Dean! He would never have... But it was too late...too late."_

_Sam hugged his crying brother before clearing his throat and swallowing down his own tears, "Lucifer didn't think Dean would interfere like. He didn't want to hurt Dean. I... I felt his regret before he left my body..."_

_Scared of what had happened to Dean Castiel grabbed Sam's collar, "What happened to Dean? Where is he?"_

"_He was stabbed by them..." Sam didn't resist the manhandling. The tall Winchester could feel the tremors running through the angel. 'I didn't think they were that close. I knew Cas cared but not that deeply...'_

_The world crashed down and came to a halt for Castiel. His charge, his friend and his secret love had died. At the hands of not only Lucifer, like Castiel had always feared, but also at Michael's hand._

_The feeling tearing through his mind blinded Castiel to everything else. He didn't see the light brightening, he didn't see others arriving, he didn't register the sudden tension in the air._

_The only thing registering was the terrible loss he had experienced and the longing to join Dean, wherever he was._

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Michael looked up in shock as he found himself standing in front of the very throne his father had always resided in. Disbelieve made him tense up as the eldest Winchester floated in front of said throne before sinking down into it.<p>

Lucifer was still confused about how Sam Winchester, his one true vessel, had been able to expel him and remain not only alive but also sane. Looking around he found that he wasn't the only one suffering that fate as he saw Michael glance at the youngest Winchester. When Michael suddenly went tense Lucifer focussed his gaze on where his brother's eyes were staring... and found himself speechless as the one he thought they had killed by accident floated in the air in front of their father's throne before he floated downwards until he was sitting.

None other had ever dared sit in there and here was the human hunter sitting in the most sacred place of his domain. The only thing that stopped both angels from smiting the human was the fact that Dean Winchester appeared to be unconscious.

Flashing lights distracted both Archangels from Dean and when they turned around they found themselves face to face with angels they thought dead. Gabriel, Anna, Uriel and Zachariah were there as well as all the others that had died prior because of the war between Hell and Heaven.

*Why?*

The voice saying this one word echoed in all minds and brought on a sudden silence.

*Why did you do this?*

Sorrow enveloped them. The more sensitive souls felt tears rising in their eyes, while even the most hardened warrior felt a pinch of sorrow in their soul.

*Did I love you less than the others*?

Pain crippled them for a moment before it was locked away again.

*Do you really hate me so much that you would rather destroy everything, even your own existence, your own immortal soul, just to see if I would care?*

All eyes were searching for the source of the voice and all eyes finally settled on the small human sitting on God's throne. The glow that had started gentle brightened until even the celestial beings had to close their eyes.

When the brightness receded Dean Winchester was looking back at them. Eyes glowing in silver light lanced with blue lightning and sparks.

"Dean!" Sam rushed forward but was held back when a barrier flared to life between them.

*Samuel Winchester, your brother feels a great love for you, but also a great sorrow because he thinks he lost you to your own powers and destiny.*

Shaking his head Sam asked furious, "Who are you and what have you done to Dean?"

Not-Dean smiled gently back at the human, *Dean is here with me. I put him to sleep as he would not have survived sharing his body with me otherwise. As for whom I am... Can you not guess? Look around you and tell me where we are and whom you see around you, Samuel Winchester.*

Trembling and confused Sam looked around and finally saw the other angels, as well as a few hunters he knew had died after Lucifer's rising. When the mass of angels parted and freed the way for some people Sam swallowed hard to suppress the sobs threatening to break free.

Standing across from him was Pamela, with Elle and Joe right behind her. And just behind them...

... his father, John Winchester... His arms wrapped tight around his beautiful wife, Mary Winchester.

Sam lost the battle against his tears and crumbled to the ground. When small but strong arms wrapped around him he looked up into the gentle blue eyes of his mother and behind him he felt his father's strong presence, the warmth and protectiveness that he had scarcely associated with John in the years after his mother's death.

"Sam." John wrapped his arms around his son before looking up into Adam's eyes, beckoning him over to them.

The youngest Winchester cautiously walked over to them. He knew that this was his father, but how would Sam's mother react to him?

Adam needn't have worried. Mary looked Adam in the eyes and the young man saw love, respect and an uncanny understanding reflected back that he let himself be pulled into the hug.

Peace and contentment settled into their hearts just as two voices ripped them out of the warmth.

"Sam"

"Adam"

Both boys looked up startled. Shock rendered them immobile for mere seconds before they jumped up.

Sam ran to Jessica and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. Enveloping her in his warmth, sheltering her from further harm and still conveying the love that had never left his heart since he thought her lost. "Jess..." Sam cried out and held her even tighter to him, while Jess stroke his back gently, soaking in the love she had missed since her death.

Adam meanwhile had run to his mother. "Mom!" he shouted in joy before also succumbing to tears. Kate Milligan hugged her son harder, sobbing as she finally held her son again after she had died so abruptly because of the ghouls.

*Do you now know who I am, Samuel Winchester?*

Raising his tearstained face Sam nodded, "You are God."

* * *

><p>Lucifer fell to his knees shocked, overjoyed, but also frightened. He had rebelled against his father; he had killed angels and humans alike. He had doubted his father's words, his very presence...<p>

And now he felt undeserving to be in his presence.

When he had looked around earlier Lucifer had seen the one being he had hoped to never see again, the one that meant his greatest loss, his greatest betrayal and his lost love from before the Fall...Gabriel.

Not-Dean stood up slowly and went over to the kneeling Lucifer. *Do you really hate me, my child?*

"No, father. I just wanted you to love us..."

*But I do love you. I always have and I always will. But I also love the others I created. Every single being is precious to me.*

Lucifer lowered his head, "And I killed them, pitched them against each other..." The strong and fierce Lord of Hell felt tears fill his eyes.

*You did not know any better, my child.* Dean's body want down to his knees, his right hand grabbed Lucifer's chin, *I beg your forgiveness, my children.*

Standing up he looked around and every single angel, human and soul felt that he looked right at them, giving them peace and letting them feel his love, before freezing most of them in time and space. Turning to the few remaining beings God's voice echoed again, *The mistake lies with me. I should have never expelled Lucifer from Heaven. I should have made sure that all of you understood what I felt for all others and that you accepted this.*

Those remaining free were the John, Mary, Sam, Adam, Bobby, Castiel, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and Gabriel.

*Michael, I am sorry to have burdened you with the role of the leader during my absence and the battle that you endured within your heart.

Raphael, you should not have done many things you did, but I also feel that this is my fault. I burdened not only you but also your mate with the war and the hope for paradise. Please, my children, forgive me and experience happiness while also taking your punishment from me.*

When both angels nodded at him Not-Dean continued, *Raphael, your punishment will be to live one human lifetime on earth while helping humanity recover from your scheming. Michael, you will be my ambassador to Hell and Earth. There will be no more hiding from them, no more secrecy and no more senseless death. You will remain the leader of the armies of Heaven, but split the responsibilities with Raphael as soon as he is back. You will be able to lead your mate back on the way and watch over him. In spite of what happened, I want the two of you to find happiness in each other and be together.*

Turning to Gabriel not-Dean continued, *My son, you took on the worst part of destiny. You tried to mediate between beings that are stubborn like nothing else in existence. You tried to hold them together, to love them and not let them forget their love for each other. You remind my host the most of himself... Dean can relate to you and he respects you for what you did and went through. I can also understand the need to get away from it all. You endured more than enough pain when they tried to get you on their side.*

Gabriel stood uncertain at the side and didn't move closer, but also didn't shy away, when not-Dean came closer and touched his face gently. *But you could not choose. There never was a choice with your brothers on one side and your other brother and true mate on the other side.* Turning away God went over to Lucifer.

*Lucifer, my child, my Morningstar, I wronged you the most. Now I can finally see what I was not able to see before your Fall... The fear of not only losing your pride, but also the love that could never be lost and the mate you yourself wronged, to something you thought undeserving. You hurt him, Lucifer, not only when you killed him, but when you did not go looking for him, prior to your imprisonment. You destroyed the love he held for you since the beginning of time, and your own love for him, but also the thread binding you together. You have much to make up for, Morningstar, but you will start with your mate. After that, you will help remaking Heaven and taking over as gardener of paradise until every soul that died due to your rebellion is satisfied and at peace.*

Shamed Lucifer didn't dare looking at Gabriel. He knew how much his betrayal must have hurt him, how Gabriel had experienced his own death at his mate's own hands... something that had been considered impossible for mates to do. He didn't dare hope that the love was still there.

"Father," Gabriel's voice was a whisper through the vastness, "May I help Lucifer with his task?"

There was no surprise on not-Dean's face when he replied, *I thought you would decide that. I know that deep inside your soul, your love lies buried. It has survived, even when you are hurting right now. My gift for your allegiance, trust and belief is the freedom to choose, Gabriel. You can have any task you wish, you can have any position you desire, I could even cut the thread you share with Lucifer and free you from that burden...*

Lucifer inhaled sharply at the thought of Gabriel not wanting him anymore, before remembering that he had cut their bond first. It would be what he deserved. To be left alone, punished and unloved...

Gabriel shook his head, "I want to be with him, but I need time and space right now. I promise to help him in his task, but allow me the freedom to choose my own paths in the future. I ask that you grant everyone this privilege, no destiny, and no more mindless drones. We are your children and I think Lucifer didn't want us to be bound like puppets while humans got to experience trials and errors, while learning their way."

Not-Dean nodded, *I grant you your wish, my child. No one will be punished should they have another opinion than me, but it will still be discussed and then the way will be decided. No more rebellions.*

* * *

><p>John looked on with worry as Dean's body was used as a vessel by God.<p>

Was his son alright?

Would he remain sane locked away by that immense power?

When those startling eyes locked onto his other son John knew that Sam would receive a task that would fulfil his destiny...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:

_John looked on with worry as Dean's body was used as a vessel by God. _

_Was his son alright? _

_Would he remain sane locked away by that immense power?_

_When those startling eyes locked onto his other son John knew that Sam would receive a task that would fulfil his destiny..._

**Chapter 2**

God looked around in contemplation until his eyes settled on the Lucifer's vessel, Sam Winchester. *You have caused you brother much grief, Sam Winchester. He feels that he is the reason for your fall, for your leaving him and your father during a hunt, for your addiction to demon blood and the hate you still carry around within your heart and soul.*

Sam felt as if he had been slapped. Dean couldn't feel responsible for his mistakes... Could he? "But it wasn't his fault! My fights were with dad, not him... And that was only because we were too similar... And the addiction... that was my own fault, I had been warned by Dean, by Castiel, not to do it, but I didn't listen. I was jealous... He had the attention of angels and I only drew in demons. I wanted more power to protect him, to show him that I could be strong too... And look where that got us!" Sam's voice broke at the end as he looked upon the being inhabiting his brother's body.

*Yes, I see that you learned from your mistakes. You can now see clearly what led you upon that path and what problems it caused. I do not think that any Winchester needs to be punished. Your family has suffered so much... too much, at demonic and celestial hands. What is your greatest wish, aside from your brother being alive, Sam?*

Looking around Sam knew immediately what he wanted the most, "I can really wish for anything?" At God's confirmation he continued "I would like to stay with Jess and my family."

Smiling God held up his hand, *Your wish will be granted, Sam. I hereby gift you with the ability to freely move between earth, heaven and hell. You will be the guardian of the borders with your father.*

John looked up in disbelieve. 'A guardian... And being able to see his family and be with them...'

God smiled upon them, *Yes, you both will gain these powers and be able to stay together.* Turning to Kate and Adam he continued, *Adam Milligan, you and your mother got involved rather late. If you wish I can sent you back to earth to continue the life you lost when the ghouls found you.*

Kate looked at Adam and just knew that she couldn't bear it to separate Adam from his new family, "I would like for us to stay near the Winchesters, if they would allow it... Adam just found his brothers and it would be cruel to separate them again."

Adam looked at Sam and John hopefully. Would they be allowed to stay with them? Would they even want them near? Or were they just a reminder of every bad thing that happened since Mary Winchester died? Insecure Adam looked away and was therefore surprised when he was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"We would be happy for the two of you to be with us, Kate." Mary's voice was gentle and understanding as she hugged Adam. She knew how he felt it wasn't his place to be with the Winchester family. But truth be told both were a part of the family, and Winchesters always stood together. "I'd like to get to know you and your mother, Adam!" Mary then kissed Adam's cheek and felt John's love for her and all their son's warm her very being.

"Mary is right, Kate. Welcome to our family!" John embraced Kate and then Adam, who was still held tightly by Mary.

Laughing in pure delight Adam looked at Sam and saw the understanding of belonging in his eyes. But a thought cut his happiness short, "What about Dean?"

* * *

><p>"What about Dean?"<p>

Adam's question hit them hard. They had been so involved in their own newfound happiness that they had all but forgotten about Dean, once again.

God looked at them indulgently, *He will remain with me...*

A sudden movement caused everyone present to step back in fright.

Castiel, who had remained stock still until know jumped at their father, "You will give him to me!" Collecting his powers Cas prepared to be destroyed when a gentle light held him safe.

*Stop it, Castiel. You know that I love you, and you are one of my most trusted. You searched for me, you spread my word when no one else could hear me. You carry a piece of my power within you.*

Castiel gasped in surprise. He possessed a piece of his father's powers? Then why hadn't he been able to save Dean?

*Because Dean does not need to be saved, Castiel. What none of you understand is the fact that Dean was born because of my will. I needed someone to take my place in Heaven. Someone I could trust to want the best for every being, someone that would never be tempted to destroy, to hurt or possess the three dimensions belonging together.*

"Dean?" Castiel exclaimed in disbelieve.

*Yes, Dean. He has been my chosen for as long as I can remember. I had to wait for a soul to come into existence that could love, fight and hate and forgive. Once he learned to hate due to his mother's murder. He fought all the way until he jumped between Lucifer and Michael. And he forgave them for what they had done. Because he knew their conflict, he felt the same on a different scale with his own family. But he loved them nonetheless. But his love was really ignited when he met you, Castiel.*

Disbelieve made Castiel want to back away, but he still couldn't move. "He doesn't love me. I hurt him, I beat him when he had doubts... That is no true love..." Hating himself for the beating he had delivered when Dean had tried to go to Michael enveloped Castiel.

Setting Castiel down God watched as doubt crept up inside his little angel, *Never doubt Dean's love for you, Castiel. I hate to say it, but not even if you hurt him on a daily base would he ever hate you. Dean needs help, he set himself on a self-destructive path and if he does not have the support of his family and his mate, he will wilt like a flower in the desert. He may not seem like it, but right now Dean Winchester is at his weakest. Will you let him destroy himself, or will you help him with your love, Castiel?*

Before the shocked Castiel could answer God continued, *I will go for now my children. But I will be seeing you again soon. You have to take care of my chosen now. Once he is ready I will come to him and we will start anew.*

With a sudden bolt of lightning God vanished, leaving behind the trembling form of Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p>Castiel jumped forward, before he even knew that Dean's knees would give away, and caught the hunter in his arms. "Dean...Dean...Dean..."<p>

Dean meanwhile lay limp in his angel's arms. Thinking about what had happened and considering what knowledge God had left him with.

When Dean didn't react to his name being called Castiel hefted him up in his arms, prepared to take him to his room, to let him rest. But before he could transport them he was stopped by his brothers.

Raphael stepped forward and looked at the weak looking, but strong human being held safely within his brother's embrace. "How can it be that one so fragile will hold that much power and responsibility in the future?" Shaking his head and looking at Michael the Archangel continued, "You will have my support from now on, Dean Winchester. Even when I will not be around be sure in the knowledge that you have my support." Grabbing one of Dean's hands Raphael healed whatever hurt he could find in Dean's body. Sure, God had brought him back to life and ensured that he lived without pain or suffering, but the warmth emitting from Raphael's healing always found its way into the very soul.

Looking proudly at his mate, Michael laid a gentle hand on Dean's cheek, ignoring the possessive growl coming from Castiel, "I am sorry to have caused you so much grief, Dean. I hope you will find it within your soul to forgive me one day." Leaning down Michael pressed a chaste kiss on Dean's brow, transmitting a bit of his powers into the human to strengthen him.

Gabriel stepped forward next, "You showed me that I could stand up for myself. Because of you I was able to fight for my beliefs for the first time ever. I do not feel ashamed of myself anymore, Dean. Thank you!" Gabriel gently kissed Dean's cheek and was surprised when he didn't receive the same treatment as Michael.

Castiel quickly grasped Gabriel's hand and joined their minds, leaving God's knowledge that Gabriel's mate, Lucifer, would come around and that they would be joined forever again.

Lucifer growled as he watched Castiel join minds with his mate. How dare he! But just as quickly as the rage flared, it left him. The memory of what he had done and caused for every single being in this world, and his mate in particular, hit him hard once again. Sighing in defeat and acknowledgement Lucifer stepped forward and took hold of Dean's right hand while also squeezing Castiel's arm. "I know what you think of me, brother. I know that I am the last being you want to see. But be sure in your belief that I will never ever hurt Dean again. I promise on my powers, on my very existence that I will support him on everything that will come." A surge of power went through the three of them as the vow was eternalized, unable to be broken and acknowledged before God, humans and angels alike.

Watching in disbelieve at the vow Lucifer just made Gabriel felt his heart break at the self hate and doubt his mate was emitting. Gabriel knew he still loved his mate, he knew that they still belonged together. But he also knew that if he went to him now, he would not be able to trust Lucifer or be able to love him like they did before his fall. His very soul and heart yearned to be with Lucifer but... Turning away Gabriel was the first of the Archangels to vanish.

Lucifer felt his heart break again and again at the desolate look on his mate's face. Hating himself more and more Lucifer considered running away and sparing his mate the pain of his existence. Before he could run both his older brothers lay hands on his shoulders.

"You have to give him time, Lucifer." Michael's voice echoed in his ear.

Raphael continued, "He is hurt and has the right to be angry at you, brother."

Shaking his head Lucifer asked in a weak, almost broken voice, "What should I do? I do not deserve him, but we are bound together. Even though I almost broke our bond when I... when I killed him."

Looking at each other over their brother's head Michael replied, "Court him, show him that you still love him and want him to forgive you."

Nodding Raphael said, "If you leave him alone for too long he will think that the bond means nothing to you. And then he will vanish again, never to be found by us, just like the last time."

Lucifer gasped in fright at the thought of Gabriel leaving them, leaving him forever. "No! He will not leave! I won't let him!" With that Lucifer vanished too.

Grinning Michael looked at Raphael, "I think they will be alright from now on. We should probably go and take our new post now. There is much to do." With one last look at the remaining humans the last two Archangels left for their new posts on earth.

* * *

><p>Castiel watched in relief as the Archangels vanished one after the other. Now they wouldn't be a threat to Dean anymore. But he had to admit that he felt sorry for Gabriel as he knew what the other angel had to be thinking, doubting himself and the bond he shared with another...<p>

Slowly coming back from his thoughts he saw the Winchesters and Bobby waiting impatiently for him to acknowledge them so that they could approach.

Setting Dean more firmly in his arms he stepped forward and looked on as first Mary and John grabbed Dean's hands. "My baby" Mary whispered as she looked at the exhausted lines on Dean's face, telling the hardships her little boy had went through since that fateful night years ago.

John held Dean's hand tightly. So much had he done wrong while raising both his boys. So much could have been avoided or done differently if only Mary had been with them. 'You hurt them both so much and still they love you, John.'

As if reading his mind Dean's grip on his parents hands tightened before he settled once again in Cas' arms.

Tears of joy escaped the older Winchesters' eyes as they looked upon their eldest child, knowing that despite everything that had happened he would come out of it stronger than ever.

When John and Mary stepped back Sam stepped forward, hating to leave Jess' embrace but needing to be with Dean at this point. "He bro, I know you feel like crap right now, but don't worry Cas will take care of you. And then we will sort out the mess we made of your mind, or what counts as your head anyway!"

Sam grabbed Dean around the shoulders and gently picked him up, but just enough so that he could embrace his big brother properly. Before he could set him down again Adam stood beside them and hugged Sam and Dean, relieved that his brothers were alive and well.

Adam whispered a sorrowful confession to Dean, "I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't listen when you told me that angels were assholes. I nearly brought on the end of the world when I said 'yes' to Michael. But when you died for us, for me, I knew that we had to stop... And somehow I managed to drive Michael off... Just because you showed me what real strength was." His voice broke at the end and he felt Sam squeeze him tightly.

Sam's eyes locked with Castiel's, "Take care of him, Cas."

Nodding in consent Castiel looked around at Dean's family once again before leaving with his mate in his arms and love in his heart.

A voice, now known as God's voice, echoed in his head, telling of the great things to come.

The power shared by love and multiplied due to the care one has shown not only his family but the whole world.

Love of the hearts united, binding them together for all eternity, till kingdom come.

End

* * *

><p>AN: Different sequels will follow about what happens further to Dean, Sam and the others as well as the future of the archangels.<p>

Please Review and share your thoughts about this story with me, and if anyone would volunteer to beta this story I would be very grateful!


End file.
